LOVE SONG IN AUGUST
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Un sasuhina de cumpleaños para mis queridas hijas Antifashion 19, Akai Yume y Chibi Uchiha. Basado e inspirado en el minidrama "LOVE SONG IN AUGUST" Protagonizado por el cantante y actor Park Jung Min... para las que ya vieron este mini drama ya saben de que trata y las que no pues... ¡QUE ESPERAN!


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO COMO EL TITULO DEL FIC Y EL HECHO EN QUE BASE ESTE ONE SHOT EN EL MINI DRAMA DE "LOVE SONG IN AUGUST" ACLARO QUE NO SON IDEAS ORIGINALES MIAS, SOLO TOME PRESTADOS ESTOS GENIALES PROYECTOS PARA PLASMAR MI LOCA IDEA Y ASI DARLES UNA LINDA HISTORIA A USTEDES... REPITO, TODO ESTO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**°°°LOVE SONG IN AUGUST°°°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana en la oficina era realmente agobiante, a cualquier lado que girara el rostro podía ver a Sasuke Uchiha, el guapo actor que se había consolidado con su ultimo drama "Love song in august" y el cual ese día estaría de visita ahí mismo en las oficinas de la televisora de Konoha justo donde ella trabajaba, si bien era verdad que cualquier fan moriría por estar en su lugar lo cierto es que ella no quería ni estar cerca de ahí, prefería sin duda estar a solas leyendo un buen libro y lejos de la algarabía que se podía escuchar a las afueras del edificio... definitivamente las fans eran muy ruidosas.

Trato de concentrarse nuevamente en escribir en su computadora el reporte que su jefe le había encargado esa mañana pero la voz chillona de su amiga y compañera la sacaron se concentración.

—¡Ahh, es taaan lindo que podría abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo! ¿no lo crees Hinata chan? — La voz de Ino Yamanaka se hizo sonar por toda la oficina mientras esta hacia ademanes de abrazar el aire.  
Hinata fingió no prestarle atención y siguió tecleando, quizás si la ignoraba se iría a gritar a otra parte pero lamentablemente estaba equivocada.

—¿Dime que no mueres por verlo? —Ino tomó por los hombros a su compañera y la hizo mirarla a sus azules ojos, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza —¡Pues yo si! daría lo que fuera por toparme con él en el pasillo, que me mire y se enamore perdidamente de mi así como sucede en los cuentos de hadas— La chica soltó a su amiga y comenzó a mirar el techo como si estuviera imaginando claramente lo que ella estaba narrando.

—Deberías de ponerte a trabajar o el jefe te llamara la atención como siempre —La joven, siempre tímida y antisocial Hinata Hyuuga siguió con su trabajo.  
Ino obedeció y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio pero no dejaba de mirar a su amiga con un poco de escepticismo. —¿De verdad no te agrada nada el guapísimo de Sasuke Uchiha?

Hinata dio un fuerte suspiro, se quitó las gafas que solía usar cuando trabajaba en la computadora y poniendo su vista a donde su amiga estaba sentada le respondió sinceramente.

—La verdad es que no me agradan los dramas, siento que es algo sin sentido y que usualmente engañan al espectador con tanto romance que en la vida real jamas pasaría, por lo que prefiero leer un buen libro que tenga un buen contenido y me retribuya en algo a mi vida diaria al terminar de leerlo... me pasa igual con los actores, ellos manejan una imagen pero en realidad son otras personas y eso a mi parecer es un fraude por lo que respondiendo a tu pregunta; no, no me gusta Sasuke Uchiha —Después de eso la chica continuó con su trabajo.

—De verdad que no se como es que te pudo conquistar el pobre de Kiba, así de cero romántica que eres aun me pregunto como es que consiguió que te casaras con él —Ino hizo un mohin y sin mas remedio comenzó con el trabajo que se supone debería de haber terminado hace un par de horas.

Hinata se puso nuevamente sus gafas y suspiró haciéndose la misma pregunta en su mente ¿como es que Kiba logro conquistarla?... cinco años de casados y ya se le había olvidado como fue. Pero no valía mucho estarse martirizando con una pregunta que bien podría recordar la respuesta después por lo que sin mas continuo con su trabajo para terminarlo lo mas pronto posible pues quería salir un poco temprano ese día.

.  
.

El joven actor Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en su camerino, estaba harto de tantas tontas entrevistas preguntándole siempre lo mismo, "que si tenia novia", "que cuando protagonizaría su nuevo drama", que interpretara un poco para la audiencia a su personaje en el drama de "love song in august"...  
¡TONTERÍAS! estaba harto de toda esa fama que lo estaba consumiendo.

El simple echo de mirarse al espejo y observar el reflejo de alguien que no era él le causaba nauseas.

Si bien al principio creyó que podría ser una buena forma de ganar dinero haciendo comerciales y modelando un poco ahora se odiaba a si mismo por no haber frenado toda esa locura a tiempo... ya no tenia vida propia y todo por culpa de firmar sin leer los malditos contratos.

—Sasuke kun en veinte minutos salimos a escena —La voz de su manager se escuchó detrás suyo.

—¿Que no sabes tocar Kakashi? —El joven morocho lo observó desde donde se encontraba sentado.

—Baja un poco ese humorcito por que así no le caerás bien a nadie allá afuera ¿esta bien?... ademas recuerda que de esta entrevista depende mucho si te dan el próximo protagonico del nuevo drama o no, así que esfuérzate un poco ¿quieres?

—¡ESFORZARME UN CARAJO! Ya estoy harto de todo esto Kakashi, ese a quien tanto aclaman no soy yo, no es el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, ese es sólo una ilusión, alguien a quien muchas chicas consideran su príncipe azul cuando en realidad soy totalmente lo contrario —Sasuke se había acercado peligrosamente a su manager y lo había tomado por las solapas del traje que este usaba.

Kakashi sin siquiera inmutarse un poco tomo ambas manos del chico quitandolas lentamente de su chaqueta —Tu harás lo que yo diga sin protestar por que recuerda que el contrato así lo estipula mi querido Sasuke kun —Las ultimas palabras las pronunció en tono burlón, sabia que después de recordarle eso a su representado calmaría sus ánimos como en ocasiones anteriores —. Te dejo solo para que te vayas preparando, en unos minutos vendrá el asistente a hacerte el llamado ¿ok? —Y sin mas ese hombre se fue.

El guapo actor se quedó de pie impavido en su lugar, sentia la ira recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero sabia que nada podria hacer al respecto mas que esperar a que ese maldito contrato se terminara y asi mandar a todos al carajo, pero principalmente a Kakashi Hatake.  
Sus manos se hicieron puños, debia calmarse o definitivamente haria una locura por lo que respiró profundamente y relajandose un poco regresó a su lugar para ultimar detalles de su vestuario.

.  
.

Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba en la bodega del estudio ya que quería alejarse de todo el escándalo de las fans y de sus compañeras de trabajo al tener a ese actor tan cerca, incluyendo a Ino quien no paraba de hablar por teléfono con sus amigas de lo afortunada que era por estar pisando el mismo edificio que Sasuke.

Sin prender la luz dado que aun era de día y habían pequeñas ventanas que lograban alumbrar un poco el lugar buscó un sitio donde poder sentarse y al fin poder abrir el obsequio que su marido le había dado en la mañana... era su quinto aniversario de bodas y ella pensó que su esposo lo había olvidado.

Pero no, ahí esta un tanto emocionada por abrir su obsequio, así que rápidamente se dirigió a un estante que estaba repleto de peluches y para variar mas fotografías y cartelones del dichoso actor, por lo que hizo un pequeño espacio entre todo eso para poner cuidadosamente ahí su regalo, feliz lo abrió pero su rostro se desencajó al observar lo que contenía.

—No de nuevo —Hinata sintió que las lagrimas la traicionaban pero no se permitió llorar.

Al abrir la envoltura se dio cuenta que el gran obsequio era un libro, el mismo que le había regalado hace dos años atrás, el mismo que le dio en su aniversario pasado y el mismo que ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

¿Como es que un buen libro pasó de ser uno de sus favoritos a ser el mas odiado por ella?... Y no es que el libro tuviera culpa alguna, no, simplemente que ese montón de hojas llenas de letras le recordaba como es que le había dejado de interesar a su marido un par de años atrás cuando él comenzó a descuidar esos detalles que a ella la enamoraron, pero lo peor fue cuando un buen día a Kiba se le olvido el nombre de su propia esposa llamándola "Hirumi".

Ella sabia que su marido le era fiel por lo que no se molestó en que la llamara de otra forma, pero para ella hubiera sido mejor ser engañada que ignorada y hasta invisible ante quien juro amarla de por vida.

Una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y acercándose a un poster tamaño natural de Sasuke Uchiha se preguntó.

—¿Sera que acaso ya no le gusto mas? —Diciendo esto acarició el poster.

—Esa persona seria un total imbécil si así fuera.

Hinata se asustó en verdad pues un póster inanimado había respondido a su pregunta ¿o sólo fue su imaginación?

—Dios, estoy enloqueciendo —Y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un paso al frente pero una copia exacta de aquel poster le tapo el paso —. ¿Pero que?... ¡Oh por Dios!

La joven de gafas no podía creer que frente a ella estuviera el actor del que tanto andaba huyendo en todo el día. pudo notar como el chico la miraba de una forma indescifrable para ella y eso la puso aun mas nerviosa por lo que rápidamente recogió su obsequio y se dispuso a salir de ahí apresuradamente.

—Yo... lo siento... debo irme —Trató en vano de escabullirse de aquel atractivo joven por que este seguía tapándole la salida con su propio cuerpo —. Por favor déjeme pasar.

—No estarás huyendo de mi ¿cierto? —El modelo se sonrió por un momento, pero sus sonrisa abandonó sus labios al escuchar voces y pasos a fuera de la bodega.

—Yo no huyo de ust... —Las palabras de la joven quedaron atoradas en su garganta ya que el insolente muchacho le tapó la boca e inesperadamente la jaló hacia él.

—¡Shtt! no digas nada o estaré muerto —Sasuke miraba fijamente hacia la puerta y al ver que esta era abierta se escondió en un pequeño rincón.

Ese espacio era tan pequeño que apenas si ambos cabían por lo que el chico tuvo que abrazarla aun mas junto a él para no ser descubiertos... pero Hinata comenzó a moverse inquieta al tener a ese extraño muy cerca.

—¿Seguro que no esta aquí? —Esa era la voz de Kakashi quien preguntaba muy enfadado a uno de sus trabajadores.

—No señor Hatake, aquí no esta.  
Sasuke sintió alivio al escuchar eso.

—¡Pues vayan a buscarlo! ¿que esperan? —El manager dio una ultima mirada hacia el interior de la bodega y al no notar nada extraño salió cerrando la puerta tras de si —. ¿Pero que rayos le pasa a ese chico?

Hinata podía sentir el nerviosismo de su "secuestrador" pues su respiración era bastante agitada y claramente podía notar como ese pecho masculino subía y bajaba con rapidez. Lo raro es que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él; estaba nerviosa sin duda.

—Gracias por no delatarme —Las palabras del chico fueron sinceras, esa mujer extrañamente le provocaba un poco de confianza, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en limpiar la solitaria lagrima que aun se apreciaba en esa suave mejilla.

Esto provocó en Hinata una reacción repelente por lo que sin demora se revolvió en los brazos del chico ya que aun la tenia sujeta.

—Por favor... debo irme... —La joven se zafó de ese abrazo pero al dar un paso sintió un jalón en su manga —. ¿Pero que sucede?

Definitivamente la suerte la había abandonado pues al tratar de huir lo mas pronto posible de ese joven su reloj se atoró con unos cordones que colgaban de la chaqueta del guapo actor.

—Tal parece que aun no es tiempo de que te vayas —El morocho se encontraba divertido al observar como esa linda chica trataba inútilmente de desatorarse, tarea que su nerviosismo le impidió realizar.

—Por favor no se burle —Unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos nuevamente por lo cual el chico dejó de sonreír y trató de ayudarla a soltarse, pero el timbrar de un móvil lo distrajo.

Una, dos, tres veces y el móvil seguía sonando, obviamente la llamada era para la chica ya que Sasuke había apagado su móvil desde hace un rato.

—¿No piensas responder?— Sasuke preguntó un tanto extrañado.

En esos momentos la chica reaccionó al mundo exterior, miró al chico que señalaba su bolsa y entonces entendió que el móvil que sonaba era el suyo por lo que rápidamente con la mano que tenia libre saco el teléfono y respondió.

—¡Kiba! —Ella respondió bastante nerviosa.

—Hinata ¿donde rayos estas? recuerda que tenemos planes el día de hoy —Kiba se encontraba dándole un baño a un pequeño perrito. Amaba los animales, no por nada era un reconocido veterinario.

—No, no lo he olvidado, es sólo que ahora estoy un poco ocupada...—En ese momento Sasuke dio un tirón a su chaqueta y así ambos quedaron libres.

Hinata al notar eso le brindó una sonrisa sincera a su acompañante y sin despegar el móvil de su oído levantó su otra mano para verificar que en verdad estaba libre y volvió a sonreír; Sasuke al mirar esa bella sonrisa se dio el lujo de observarla detalladamente notando ese rostro cálido y bello, jamas había visto a nadie igual.

—Tus ojos... tus labios... —Sasuke miraba directamente a la chica frente a él por lo que no pudo evitar acercar su rostro poco a poco.  
Hinata dejó de sonreír al sentirse observada y cuando notó que el chico se acercaba a ella, ella retrocedió pero una pared tras ella se lo impidió.

—¿Los labios de quien? —Kiba estaba confuso —. ¿Que demonios estas haciendo Hinata?  
Pero Hinata no le prestó atención a su esposo, ella estaba inmersa en la mirada obsidiana del joven actor

—son una combinación gloriosa... realmente algo que no se puede tener el privilegio de ver todos los días, son casi como presenciar un milagro.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, la llamada había pasado a segundo plano, ahora sólo eran ellos dos en ese pequeño espacio.

—Tu eres a quien yo necesito —Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa que cautivo a Hinata.

—Hinata, ¿sigues ahí?... ¡responde! —Pero Kiba no obtuvo respuesta pues su esposa estaba en shock con las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha. —¡HINATA!

La joven al escuchar el grito de su esposo salió de su ensoñación y quiso responderle pero el teléfono le fue arrebatado de las manos por el modelo quien rápidamente corto la llamada quedándose con el aparato en sus manos.

—¡¿Que estas haciendo?!... es una llamada de mi esposo, se preocupara si le cuelgo de esa forma —La impresión de la chica era mucha, definitivamente ese hombre era un engreído y grosero.

El joven Uchiha al ver la reacción de ella levantó la mano al cielo con el móvil en ella por lo que Hinata comenzó a dar graciosos brincos para lograr alcanzar su teléfono.

—¿Que haces?... por favor devuélvemelo— La diferencia de altura era un tanto considerable por lo que la chica por mas que lo intentara no pudo recuperar su celular.

Pero en un mal brinco que dio se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayendo al piso se llevó consigo al chico... todo el impacto fue absorbido por él ya que la chica quedó recostada sobre su regazo. Un tanto aturdida se quedó recostada un momento, pero poco a poco recobró la noción de donde se encontraba.

El sentir ese fuerte pecho bajo su menudo cuerpo le hizo acelerar su corazón, se sentía tan cálido que no quería levantarse de ahí, pero sabia que si alguien mas entraba y los veía en esa comprometedora situación ambos tendrían graves problemas.

—Lo siento... ¿estas bien? —Hinata hizo un intento de levantarse, pero las manos de Sasuke sujetaron sus muñecas impidiendo que ella pudiera ponerse en pie.

—Estoy mejor de lo que imaginas —No pudiendo evitarlo el moreno acercó peligrosamente su rostro al femenino, quería probar esos labios y nada se lo impediría.

Mas no pensó que la reacción de la chica seria huir de él por lo que Hinata al darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico se echo violentamente hacia atrás golpeando un estante el cual por el movimiento brusco y el exceso de cajas en él hicieron que todo lo que contenía se precipitara al piso directamente sobre Hinata, pero Sasuke logró reaccionar rápidamente y la alejó del peligro por lo que todo lo que cayó fue directamente sobre él.

En segundos el modelo vio todo en penumbras y después de eso pudo escuchar esa melodiosa risa provenir de los labios de aquella chica, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que lo que tapaba su visión era una graciosa cabeza de zorro, precisamente una de una botarga muy conocida en la televisora.

—¿Que es esto?... —El chico muy enojado se quitó ese estorbo de la cabeza mientras observaba a su "atacante" y con coraje golpeo a la pobre mascara de felpa —Maldita cabeza.

Hinata no paraba de reír por lo que el guapo actor la miro fijamente, esa acción provocó en la secretaria un cierto escalofrió y decidió mejor guardar silencio.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me sorprendió ver que no eres tan rudo como te hacen ver en televisión, tienes sentimientos y por eso te apenó que te viera con la mascara puesta ¿cierto?... pensé que las estrellas jamas se avergonzaban —Las palabras fluyeron de su boca tan naturalmente que no supo de donde sacó tanto valor para dirigirse así al chico mas codiciado de Konoha.

—¿Y que hay de ti? —El morocho se recargó en la enorme mascara y aun sentado en el piso puso total atención a lo que la joven mujer le iba a responder.

—Sólo soy una simple secretaria —Hinata agachó la mirada y comenzó a jugar tontamente con sus dedos.

—¿Y cual es tu nombre? —Sasuke estaba interesado en saber mas de ella.

—Hyuuga.

—¿Simplemente Hyuuga? —El actor formó una mueca de inconformidad.

—Hinata Hyuuga —En ese momento levantó la mirada.

Y ahí estaban nuevamente perdidos en sus miradas, había algo en esos ojos negros que llamaban poderosamente su atención. Apenada por pensar así, su rostro se tiño de carmín.

—Lo siento, debo limpiar un poco... este desastre —Nerviosa, Hinata comenzó a tratar de acomodar todo lo que se había caído al piso y regresarlo a sus respectivos lugares, pero al acercarse demasiado a Sasuke, sin querer se atoró nuevamente su reloj con la fina chaqueta de la estrella.

—Parece ser que no hay nada que nos pueda separar— Y dicho esto una sonrisa se apodero del apuesto rostro del modelo y actor.

.  
.

—¡Detente!

La gente la miraba de forma extraña pues no era nada común que una chica gritara y se jaloneara como si estuviera siendo secuestrada por un guapo chico.

—¡He dicho que te detengas!— Enojada tiró de su mano arrancando los cordones de donde estaba atorado su reloj. Sasuke la observó impávido —.Se supone que deberías estar en una entrevista en estos precisos momentos ¿no es así?

—Estoy harto de todo esto —Nuevamente tomó la mano femenina, pero esta fue retirada inmediatamente

—No deberías de dejar todo así, te necesitan en el estudio.

—¿Quieres regresar?— Fue la respuesta desprovista de emoción alguna.

—Sólo estoy preocupada por tu trabajo y...

—No me importa lo que pase, solo me interesa hacer latir fuertemente tu corazón —Después de decir esas palabras la tomó nuevamente de la mano arrastrándola literalmente hacia una tienda de ropa muy exclusiva.

—Pero... pero ¿que hacemos aquí?— La pobre chica se sentía bastante fuera de lugar pues en su vida había pisado una tienda como esa.

Mas su pregunta no fue respondida por que el actor la dejó parada en la entrada mientras se acercaba a las empleadas y parecía que les estaba dando algo así como instrucciones. Fue entonces que Hinata sintió que era observada por las dependientas y sin darle tiempo de huir esas chicas la llevaron al vestidor a probarse muchísimas prendas.

Finalmente aquellas chicas la habían dejado en paz y sola, pero le daba miedo salir pues estaba enfundada en un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo con un poco de pedrería y unas lindas zapatillas a juego, la verdad era que el escote de corazón le resultaba un poco revelador para ella por lo que se sentía sumamente incomoda, pero la voz varonil que la llamo desde fuera del probador le dio un poco de confianza por lo que, aun un poco nerviosa quito el seguro de la puerta y abrió lentamente.

—Te ves hermosa Hinata, pero sólo hace falta ponerte esto... —El morocho se acercó un poco a ella y tiernamente le puso un bello chal azul marino de seda sobre sus blancos hombros —. ¡listo!

La secretaria por su parte estaba totalmente embelesada pues Sasuke también había cambiado su aspecto, ahora lucia un elegante traje oscuro con una gabardina de cuero cubriéndolo un poco del ligero frió que se podía sentir afuera y haciéndolo ver extremadamente guapo.  
Pero al mirar el atuendo masculino tan escrupulosamente no se fijo que el chico la estaba mirando también—¡Yo no me siento muy cómoda... vestida así!, lo siento —. La chica bajo tímidamente la mirada.

—Es perfecto para mi —Sasuke le brindo una sonrisa coqueta —. Y esto... ¿hace latir fuerte tu corazón?  
Esa pregunta descolocó totalmente a Hinata quien se sonrojó inmediatamente, pues el chico se acercaba de apoco junto a ella y tiernamente le tomó de la mano juntando delicadamente sus frentes.

—Por que el mio esta latiendo como loco — La chica bajo la mirada al suelo con vergüenza.  
Y sin responder nada, nuevamente se vio arrastrada de la mano por ese chico el cual la sorprendía con cada acción que hacia con ella que es una completa extraña, seco sus lagrimas, la hizo reír en un momento de tristeza y ahora la vestía como princesa sin motivo alguno.

.  
.

—¿A donde vamos Sasuke? —Hinata estaba sumamente curiosa.

—¡Llegamos! —Sasuke haciendo un ademan con su mano le mostró el bello acuario que se encontraba frente a ellos —. ¡Vamos a dentro!

El acuario era hermoso y tenia un sin fin de especies marinas que la joven secretaria ni siquiera sabia que existían, Sasuke en ocasiones al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de su acompañante caballerosamente le explicaba sobre la especie que tuviera dudas y de vez en vez bromeaba con ella sobre la apariencia de algunos peces muy parecida a la suya, lo cual sacaba risas sinceras de la bella chica. Esa sonrisa en la que el Uchiha se podría perder eternamente.

Tomados de la mano y bromeando en ocasiones recorrían la parte final del bello lugar y justo cuando ella preguntaba a su acompañante sobre una bella mantarraya el celular de ella comenzó a sonar asustandola y sacándola de ese sueño.  
Hinata miró su bolso donde se encontraba dentro su celular esperando que con la mirada pudiera apagarlo y seguir con ese momento tan hermoso...

—¿Sucede algo? —Sasuke sintió que ella lo soltó de la mano y la observo atentamente como se debatía en contestar su teléfono o no.  
Suspirando fuertemente y tomando valor respondió al morocho tranquilamente —No te preocupes Sasuke, no es nada —Y después de decir esto ella volvió a tomar nuevamente al chico de la mano para seguir con el recorrido.

-.-

—¡Esto es tan hermoso! —Hinata se había adelantado un par de pasos a Sasuke para admirar la belleza acuática que había alrededor de ellos —Siento que de verdad estoy nadando entre tantos peces.

—Este acuario fue parte importante de mi drama ya que aquí es donde se supone debía declararme a la protagonista —Sasuke decía aquello con un poco de astio al recordar que tuvo que actuar "lindo" para la filmación.

—En realidad yo ignoro eso Sasuke, no me gustan los dramas, de echo jamas he visto el tuyo... —La chica al ver la cara del morocho supo que había cometido un error —. Lo, yo lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es solo que...

—¡Shhtt!, esta bien si jamas me has visto actuar, eso lo hace aun mejor ya que no conoces ese lado tan falso de mi —El Uchiha había puesto un dedo sobre los labios femeninos y sinceramente agradecía que ella no fuera una fan loca como muchas que andaban tras de él.

Separándose de ella Sasuke camino a una distancia prudente y suspirando fuertemente se sentó en una pequeña banca que se encontraba en el lugar.

—¿Sabes Hinata?... yo no se que hacer, mi vocación no es la actuación, mas bien yo aspiraba a otras cosas pero mi camino me trajo hasta donde estoy ahora... siento al actuar que no puedo expresar realmente lo que me gustaría decir, siento que al hacer escenas románticas estoy engañando al publico pues ese personaje de ensueño no es el verdadero yo — Hinata lo miraba fijamente y tratando de entender como es que ese chico rudo también tenia sus inseguridades —. Pienso que solamente enamorándome de verdad podre transmitir frente a la pantalla lo que es realmente el amor, pero a veces eso me parece ridículo —Sumido en sus palabras el joven morocho se puso de pie y mirando al estanque metió las manos a su gabardina.

—Es que simplemente eres muy joven —En esos momentos Hinata camino hacia el estanque con una sonrisa en sus labios —. Tu piensas que no actúas bien por que no has tenido verdadera experiencia en esos temas, pero el odio y el amor son sentimientos diferentes pero reales y los cuales estoy segura que en algún momento de tu vida los has sentido, así que a mi parecer lo único que te sucede es que tienes miedo a que la gente vea tu lado mas "débil" y crees que así podrán tener algún control sobre ti, mas no te das cuenta que escondiendo tus verdaderos sentimientos puedes lastimarte mucho

—Hinata lo miro sonriente mientras que el chico sin despegar su mirada de ella se acercó lentamente —. Yo, lo siento, debes pensar que soy una aburrida cursi y sentimental.

Dicho eso la chica giro el rostro hacia otra parte, pero el joven actor la tomo de ambos hombros y la acerco hacia él —Tienes razón Hinata, creo que tengo miedo a enamorarme, pero en esta ocasión creo que lo estoy haciendo poco a poco de ti... —Y sin mas rodeos la beso con demasiada ternura saboreando aquellos labios con sabor a cereza y siendo correspondido un instante por la bella secretaria.

Sabia que estaba mal, que debía parar, pero Hinata no poda hacerlo, sabia que su esposo la esperaba en casa y mientras ella se besaba con un guapo actor reconocido, fue ene se momento que obtuvo un poco de cordura y muy a su pesar se alejó de él.

—Creo que deberías regresar al estudio... si no lo haces se preocuparan demasiado.

—No quiero volver —Fue la tajante respuesta del actor.

—Sasuke Uchiha, al menos haz una llamada... por favor.  
No muy convencido Sasuke acepto y metiendo la mano a la bolsa de su gabardina saco el teléfono celular y se lo mostró a Hinata para después marcharse a un lugar mas adecuado. Lo que no se do cuenta es que al sacar su móvil tiro un papel que Hinata levanto del piso y curiosa lo abrió leyéndolo con atención.

"Tus ojos, tus labios, son una combinación gloriosa... es casi como presenciar un milagro" Eso era parte de lo que contenía el papel que no era mas que su libreto del próximo drama que protagonizaría.

Una lagrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Hinata al darse cuenta que aquellas palabras que le había dicho en la bodega solo habían sido un intento de decir sus lineas mas reales... y que ella tontamente se lo había creído.

—He regresado, Kakashi esta un poco molesto pero se le pasara en unas horas así que...

Hinata quien estaba de espaldas se dio vuelta para verlo de frente y mirándolo tristemente leyó lo que decía el papel —Tus ojos, tus labios son una combinación gloriosa, es casi como presenciar un milagro... —Y después de eso le extendió el papel a Sasuke.

—Pero que... —El chico tomó el papel y aturdido lo miró sin saber que responder.

—Esta bien que no se disculpe Sasuke san... yo fui quien creyó en cosas que no eran ciertas —En ese instante la chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él —. Estoy segura que con esos diálogos su próximo drama sera un éxito total... ya que, toda chica le gustaría que su persona especial se le declarara de esa forma.

Sasuke seguía sin habla y en ese instante el celular de Hinata se dejo escuchar nuevamente, pero esta vez ella atendió la llamada sin dudar.

—Lo siento Kiba, no debí preocuparte... si, estoy yendo para aya, no te preocupes llegare pronto —Al terminar la llamada ella miro nuevamente a Sasuke —. Hoy, hoy es mi aniversario de boda Sasuke san, así que... adiós y gracias por todo.

El morocho no pudo detenerla y lentamente vio como se alejaba de su lado, aquella confesión de la chica lo dejo helado y sin habla, pero sobre todo lo dejó con un extraño dolor en el corazón.

.  
.

En un bello restaurante cerca del muelle de Konoha se encontraban "celebrando" su aniversario una pareja que con solo mirarlos se notaba que ese matrimonio solo era por costumbre y nada mas.

—¿Podrías decirme por que estas vestida así Hinata? —El castaño esposo de la Hyuuga la cuestionaba en un tono burlón.

—Es... es mi aniversario de boda ¿no?, no veo por que no puedo verme elegante para mi esposo —No sabia por que había respondido así, pero en cierta forma estaba molesta y no se dejaría humillar nuevamente.

Con una risa burlesca el frió tipo se dispuso a leer el menú, pero Hinata saco de su bolso el libro que le había regalado esa mañana y le mostró también el que le había dado en su aniversario pasado.

—Es exactamente el mismo libro que me regalaste el año pasado.

—¿En serio?... no me había dado cuenta —Y sin tomarle mucha importancia le grito al camarero para que tomara su orden.  
Hinata estaba esperando una disculpa, pero eso no sucedió, con el corazón lastimado por la indiferencia de su marido coloco su rostro sobre su mano mirando distraidamente al ventanal que daba al muelle, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando observó que Sasuke caminaba en el muelle cabizbajo y distraído, tanto que no se fijo que en aquel restaurante frente a él se encontraba la persona mas especial que había conocido jamas.

—¿Que te sucede Hinata?... Estas mas rara que de costumbre.

—No es nada Kiba... no es nada —Ella respondió a su marido pero sin dejar de mirar como el joven actor pasaba de largo frente al local donde ella se encontraba.

—Ya vamos a ordenar que muero de hambre —Kiba sin alguna educación había golpeado la mesa para atraer la atención de su esposa, haciendo que ella se asustara por su acción.

—Yo... yo... estaba distraída, lo siento —Hinata regreso la mirada a su marido quien la miraba de mala manera.

—Si tan solo fueras bonita te podría pasar lo torpe y rara que eres, pero ni esa gracia de la belleza tienes, ¡en fin, debo resignarme a tener una esposa como tu!  
En ese momento regresaron a su mente las palabras dichas por Sasuke en aquella bodega "Tus ojos, tus labios son una combinación gloriosa, es casi como presenciar un milagro"... fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no importaba si eran verdad esas palabras o no, lo que realmente importaba es que aquel extraño le brindo mas aprecio y cariño en unas cuantas horas que su marido en todos esos años de casados, es por eso que sin mas se levanto de su asiento y corrió a la salida dejando atrás a su marido quien la llamaba furioso desde su mesa.

.  
.

Mientras Hinata corría por todo el muelle buscando a Sasuke, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

—_Podría no significar nada ir tras de ti... y también se que no debería ir, pero..._ —Hinata corría a toda prisa sin importar que por culpa de los tacones tropezara en diversas ocasiones.

Mientras tanto en el muelle Sasuke se encontraba hablando por teléfono —Ya estoy en el muelle Kakashi... ya puedes venir por mi —. Después colgó y miro hacia el puente del muelle que lo había conducido hasta allá.

—¿Hinata? —Él pudo ver como esa silueta tan femenina se acercaba rápidamente hasta que por fin la tuvo cara a cara.  
los dos se miraron de una forma especial, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos, sus miradas cálidas se encontraron y en ambos rostros se formaron unas sonrisas sinceras. Hinata fue quien se atrevió a romper ese mágico momento.

—El libreto... ¿podrías interpretar un poco mas de él?

—En realidad no había visto para nada el libreto hasta que tu me lo mostraste —Sasuke pudo ver como Hinata se sorpendio ante su confesión. —. Todo lo que dije salio de mi corazón, es por eso que cuando me leíste el libreto no supe como reaccionar ante tal coincidencia.  
En ese instante las lagrimas rodaron por las níveas mejillas de la linda secretaria.

—Hinata yo te... —Ahora fue su turno de ser interrumpido.

—No Sasuke, eres una estrella ¿cierto? —Sasuke mostró un semblante de desepcion ante lo que ella estaba diciendo por lo que fingiendo una sonrisa mas alegre Hinata prosiguió —. Yo fui muy feliz hoy, incluso mi corazón esta latiendo fuertemente... así que adiós Sasuke kun. Y sin mirar atrás Hinata se fue alejando de en pocas horas logro conquistar su corazón.

—Hinata yo... —El Uchiha quiso ir tras de ella, pero algo lo detuvo, sus piernas flaquearon y perdieron fuerza para moverse dejándolo solo en aquel muelle siendo testigo de como se alejaba aquella mujer que había conseguido entenderlo y enamorarlo en tan poco tiempo —. Gracias Hinata...

En la oficina se escuchaba el sonido del teclado a toda prisa pues Hinata Hyuuga ya se encontraba trabajando arduamente como siempre mientras que Ino a su lado abrazaba y besaba un mini poster de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Ahh! esperare toda mi vida por ti Sasuke kun — y nuevamente beso el poster.  
Hinata sin embargo seguía absorta en su trabajo pero con un dolor en su corazón que nadie nunca sabría por que ella lo había decidido dejar así, como un bello recuerdo y nada mas.

En el aeropuerto de Konoha se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha quien junto a su manager volarían a la cuidad de Suna para hacer promoción de su nuevo drama.  
El joven morocho se encontraba sentado en las butacas esperando a ser llamado para su vuelo, pero su mente y mirada estaban ausentes, como si algo en él faltaran para completar su alma. Kakashi preocupado fue por un café para dárselo a su representado y así quizás subirle el animo, pero con lo que no contó es que el ya estaba allí, su equipaje si estaba, todas las cosas para el vuelo también, pero el mas importante de todos estaba ausente sólo dejando una nota en el asiento.  
"Lo siento Kakashi, ve a Suna tu solo, yo te alcanzo mas tarde, antes debo presenciar un hermoso milagro que me hará recobrar el alma... Sasuke U"

—No otra vez Sasuke —Resignado Kakashi se sentó a esperar que el actor cumpliera su palabra de alcanzarlo en Suna.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Este fic esta dedicado a mis tres hermosas hijas (sasuhinistas) como un humilde regalo de sus pasados cumpleaños... mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no creen?  
_**¡LAS AMO HIJAS MÍAS: ANTIFASHION 19, AKAI YUME Y CHIBI UCHIHA!**_  
Como se habrán dado cuenta este one esta basado e inspirado en el mini drama que protagoniza mi "sexy carisma" el actor y cantante Park Jung Min quien es miembro del grupo SS501 (aun tengo esperanzas de que hagan un reencuentro)  
Me pareció linda la historia y me pareció justo copiarla con los personajes de Naruto ya que hace tanto que no hago nada de ellos. Sin mas que decir les envió saludos hasta donde se encuentren y espero que mis fans naruhinas no se enfaden por este SasuHina que se me ocurrió, prometo regresar pronto al camino del bien jajajaja.

_**¡OYUKY CHAN TERMINA TRANSMISIÓN!**_


End file.
